The F4
by Silver Wolf Pups
Summary: This is a InuyashaBoys Over Flowers Crossover. I thought it would be cool. For those of you who have never seen BOF I suggest you watchread them its awsome. Rating for furture chapters. Please R&R Thank you.
1. Chapter 1 Prelude

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and company they belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I also do not own Boys over flowers. They too so I have heard belong to Rumiko Takahashi. Two of the names used are the creator and director of YYH. One of the names is the creator of Sailor Moon and is married to creator of YYH. I used them because of convenience nothing more. Some of the names will be from YYH and Boys Over Flowers. Sorry for the inconvenience. _

_A/n: _

_Hey people Silver Wolf Pups here,_

_I thought it would be funny to put the Inuyasha crew through the Boys over flowers story. I like both an I have never seen anything like this so it is completely original. I have however made a small change to the characters in Inuyasha. _

_For my stories purpose I have made Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha not brothers. They will be mearly friends in this story. So I hope you enjoy and I suggest if you haven't see or read Boys over flowers that you do its so totally awesome. _

_I have also chosen different names for the school and stuff. I am mearly using the Boys over flowers set up for this fan fiction._

_I know this seems long and drawn out explanation but trust me it is all needed. I really wanted to write this ever since I got my idea to combine the two animes' together last month. This is the beginning._

_Everybody in this story will have a lot more OOC than normal. I know but just bare w/ me here alright. Soon you will all read the newest cross/over I have ever seen. As far as I know this type of cross/over has never been done before. So please bare w/ me on this and we will get through this all just fine. I know I seem to be rambling but that's what happens when you get me on manic so sorry for this._

_Silver Wolf Pups_


	2. Chapter 2 Background Information

_Chapter One: Background Information._

_Kagome Higurashi_ is 16 year old girl who is the protagonist in this story. She lives in Tokyo Japan with her mother, Kashu Higurashi, her father, Isumi Higurashi, and her younger brother Souta Higurashi. They are a poor family which means they are middle classed. She goes to a school called Fukai Mori. Her parents are pushy but loving. She is generous and protective of those close to her. She is not afraid to stand up for her self or through a punch.

_Inuyasha Takimori_ is 18 year old guy. He is the quietist and most powerful of the F4. The other F4 members think that is because of his family background. He is the only son of the Takimori family and therefor is the heir to his father's business. Hence he was treated as prince of the wealthy family and manners and rules made is hard to live a normal life as a child. He made a friend of Kikyo Takeuchi who he also has a crush on. He plays a violin outside on the garden stairs of Fukai Mori. Lives in Tokyo Japan.

_Sesshoumaru Takahashi_ is 17 year old guy. He is the kind of guy nobody messes with. Youngest and richest guy in school. He can have any girl he wants and bully and guy he wishes. He can't easily get the Trust and love of Kagome. His parents live in New York city while his sister who he was very close to and misses lives in Beverly Hills with her new husband. He is the leader of the F4 because he is the richest of the four. He also the most feared because of his fiery temper and jealousy streak. His ego and pride get in his way of expressing how he really feels. He often pronounces small things wrong. He is attracted to pain and he loves to take his aggression out on others. He is hot-headed with a quick temper. His family owns an island, a plane, a yacht, and a bunch of cars.

_Naraku Togashi_ is 18 year old guy who is the most mature of the F4. He has a sexy girl friend who he plays servant to most of the time.

_Kouga Arafusa_ is 18 year old guy who is cute and smart and he knows he's got looks and brain. He's not afraid to pick up girls. All around playboy of the F4.

_The F4_ are the "Flowery Four" they are the most loved and feared guys in all of Fukai Mori. They are the 4 richest guys in school and they make all the rules. If you make them mad you will either get publicly humiliated and abused or a red card in your locker. A "Red Card" is a declaration of war by the F4 and gives the other students the right to harass you in anyway they please. The F4 are the richest, most influential, and good-looking guys in Fukai Mori.

_Fukai Mori_ is a highly prestigious school. Only the richest children in the world go here with the exception of one lone girl, Kagome. This school is located in the center of Tokyo Japan and is one of the few schools that goes by how much money your family can donate to the school to let you in as well as outstanding academic scores. This school's uniforms are brown pants, white shirt, and brown jacket with blue tie for boys. While girls have to wear brown skirts, white button up blouse, and a blue scarf with a brown jacket. (_A/n: The skirt is like Kagome's green one. Just as short and just as good. Thank you._)


	3. Author's note

1This is to all my adoring fansI am putting all my fan fictions on standby at the moment. I don't have the spare time I did before to post them. I am sorry to all who love to read my fan fictions.

I know I owe you all an explanation so here it is. I just had my first child a little girl and I am trying to get a schedule down with her. The reason I am writing this is because she is currently asleep but it won't last long. So as soon as I can I will post some more stuff. I am sorry to those who are anxiously waiting for me to update.

Thank you for your support and for listening to me. I really enjoy reading all your feedback and I will try to update my stories as soon as I can.

-Silver Wolf Pups


End file.
